


Emma's shock

by stonefrog



Series: Jemma (english) [3]
Category: Hand Aufs Herz | Hand Over Heart
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonefrog/pseuds/stonefrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Müller is happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma's shock

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my livejournal
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.

# Emma's shock

Emma Müller is happy. She and Jenny are girlfriends, you know, girlfriends, in the sense of... But she is worried if it is okay for Jenny to wait. But it’s really not a problem. Jenny loves Emma and they will wait until they both want it.

Emma doesn’t know what they should do at school, but Jenny says, they won’t stress themselves, they’ll just wait what’ll happen.

Jenny loves Emma. At school, they just have to touch and look at one another, they cannot help it. They are that happy.

Jenny goes to the auditorium with Emma, where they can kiss each other without being disturbed. And Jenny wants to kiss Emma forever, from mornings until the evening, even if it’s in secret at first. As long as Emma won’t push her away when somebody sees them.

Emma jumps when Bodo appears in the auditorium. She tells implausible stories but she does not push Jenny away. And Bodo doesn’t believe one word, but we will keep his mouth shut, it’s nobody’s business anyway.

Emma is super nervous because of the radio performance. And when something really bad happens on their way there, she is paralyzed.

Jenny worries when she hears that STAG has not appeared at the radio station and calls Emma. Luzi tells her what has happened and Jenny rushes to the hospital.

Jenny discovers Emma in a corner at the hospital and takes her home. She is there for Emma.

Emma feels terribly guilty because she could not help the others. But Jenny must not worry for Emma. But Jenny is Emmas girlfriend, it’s her job to worry.

Emma does not feel well. Her freinds needed her and she did not do anything. She totally failed. Maybe she even could have saved Mr Götting. But Luzi has forgiven Emma and asked her for forgivness for her harsh words. That helps Emma to come to terms with what happened.

At the funeral of Mr Götting and Miss Lohmann she finally is able to do something, she sings the Ave Maria for the two of them with the others from STAG. There, all feelings come to the surface.


End file.
